Past
by Sueona
Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Now that Asami knows Akihito is an undercover cop, will he trust the boy who gave up everything to be with him? Will Asami open up about his past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfiner, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Now that Asami knows Akihito is an undercover cop, will he trust the boy who gave up everything to be with him? Will Asami open up about his past?

Notes: Hello readers. This is a sequel to Undercover. I hope you will enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

His shirt was torn off his body and thrown onto the floor. His pants were ripped off, also to be thrown onto the floor. He was shoved onto the bed. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't mind. It took him a long time to admit he enjoyed the sex. Then again, he was meant to bring this man down anyway he had to. So, he convinced himself that having sex with the older man was part of the job and that was it. He gasped as lips landed on his neck, biting him, marking him. He knew there was no escape anymore. He had a chance to be away from this cold dangerous man but he couldn't do it. He arched his back when strong hands ran over his body, finding every sensation spot, making him hot. He gripped the man's shirt, trying to rip it off the well-toned body. He heard a soft chuckle by his ear. He wanted more. He wanted to be lost in this man.

Asami whispered, "You want this. Did you miss it?" He knew the other wouldn't be able to answer. He enjoyed listening to the small moans and gasps coming for Akihito's mouth. He leaned up, looking straight into half-closed hazel eyes. Who would have thought someone could squeeze into his cold heart? He didn't understand it. He once swore to never feel for someone else after his wife died, but he felt for this young man. He unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He took off his pants. He leaned back over his lover, rubbing his strong body against the smaller body. He watched amused as Akihito arched his back, trying to gain more.

Akihito couldn't contain his moans. He felt sweat running down his face. He needed more. He never understood his feelings. He knew this man was dangerous. He knew this man could end his life if he wanted to and get away with it. Why was he in love with Asami? Why did he feel safe with the other? For three years, he spent his life as an undercover cop, taking on dangerous cases. This was the most dangerous and still he became trapped in the end. He felt hands slide down his body, and he gripped those strong shoulders, moaning one name, "Asami." It was hot in the room and it was driving a fire in his veins. He had to admit he loved danger and a thrill. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to Asami. Asami was dangerous and there was a thrill around the other man. He arched his back when he felt a hand slide down his length, making it jolt in pleasure.

"I am going to make you forget the idea of ever leaving me again," Asami whispered as he thrust two fingers inside of Akihito. He listened to the loud cry escaping the boy's mouth. He wanted to imprint that idea in Akihito's mind; there was no escape for him.

Akihito tried to move, trying to find a comfortable spot. He knew the sex was going to be rough. It was Asami's style. He wouldn't trade it for the world. The sex was great. It was dangerous and thrilling. He screamed when Asami thrust deep inside of him and he gripped Asami's arm, digging his nails into the older man's skin. He tossed his head back, moaning, "Ahhhh! Ugghhhhh! Asami!"

Asami held back a groan of his own. No matter how many times he took his boy, he was always tight. He began to thrust in and out, watching Akihito's light brown hair flying across the black sheets. Those hazel eyes were half-closed with lust clearly written in them. He wanted to keep that look for himself. No one was going to take the other away from him again. He would make sure Akihito knew that he belonged to him.

Akihito tossed his head back and forth, moaning loudly. He tried to give some pleasure back to the older man by sliding his hands down the toned chest. Yet, it only made Akihito hotter and he never thought that he would ever have this he faked his death, he was so sure that Asami wouldn't care. Then he found out what Asami was doing to find the ones responsible. It shocked him to the core. He knew then that Asami felt something for him. Was it love? He didn't know. He did know that Asami cared for him. It was proven a few times. He groaned loudly as Asami wrapped his strong hand around his cock and he couldn't hold his voice back. The world was spinning and he was getting lost into Asami. He was drowning and he didn't want to come back up. He just wanted to drown into Asami until death tore them apart. Gripping the older man's shoulders, his back arched as he came with a loud scream of the other man's name, "ASAMI!"

Asami felt the muscles tighten around his cock and he was lost. He never had sex this good before. His past lovers were nothing to this one boy. He thrust in and out faster. He came on the third thrust. Pulling out, he lay beside his boy and stared at the sweaty body. He ran his hand up Akihito's body. What could he say? Should he admit his love? He took his hand away and found his cigarettes. Lighting one up, he spoke, "You are mine. You will never escape me. I will turn this world upside down to find you. Remember that, Takaba." When the boy doesn't say a word, he leaned over Akihito. Wrapping his hand around Akihito's neck, he asked coldly as he tightened his grip, "Do I make myself clear?"

Akihito tried to pry the hand off his neck, but it wasn't working. Yes, Asami was dangerous and anyone who tried anything on him is a fool. He choked, "Y… Yes." His neck was released and he breathed deeply. He turned away from the cold man. He knew it was pointless to run. He was trapped for good; trapped in a dangerous life. This wasn't his only problem. He had to face his parents and try to explain to them what happened. Would they forgive him? He sighed. His parents might forgive him for what he did, but they wouldn't want him to be near Asami. Sadly, no one would be able to stop Asami. Asami had him for good. Only death would pull them apart. He watched as grey smoke rose to the ceiling. He turned to look at the dangerous man and wondered what he meant to the other. Yes, he knew Asami cared but was there more. Was the older man in love with him? He hoped so. He gave everything up for this man. He pulled the blanket over his body. Sleep was the best thing. He had things to do tomorrow that he wasn't looking forward to.

Asami watched as his young lover fell asleep. In the past, he would get rid of anyone who dared to cross him. So, why was he holding back against the boy? Did he really fall in love with the other? He knew he cared, cared dearly. What did he feel? He thought his cold heart would never feel again. He closed his eyes to picture the past, when he was truly happy. Yes, he missed his family. He remembered a time with them.

_Hako and Kai were sitting at the dinner table when he walked in. His son turned his head and smiled brightly to see him. Hako didn't look too pleased, but there was nothing he could do. This was his life and he couldn't change it. Trying to escape this world meant death. He sat down and Kai jumped onto his lap, blabbing about his day. He glanced to his wife and gave a smile. _

_Hako sighed and mumbled, 'I never could be mad at you for long, Ryuuichi.' _

_She smiled at him and welcomed him home like every other day. He set his son on his chair and asked, 'How are my two favorite people?' _

_Hako laughed, 'I am afraid Kai picked up a new word.' _

'_What is that?' Asami asked as he turned to look at his pride and joy. _

'_Damn.' Kai spoke loudly as he clapped his hands together, believing he did a good thing. _

_Asami rubbed his temples. He would have to watch what he said in front of his son. It wouldn't be good for the young child to pick up on his words. He scolded, 'That is not a word you should be saying.' Kai looked at him confused and he informed the child, 'It is a bad word.' _

'_But daddy uses it all the time.' Kai responded. _

'_That is true. You are letting our son pick up on your bad habits, Ryuuchi.' Hako teased with a smile. Her bright blue eyes showed amusement. _

_Asami stared between the two. He knew he was lost. He looked at his son to see those blue eyes bright as his mother's. He sighed, 'I won't say it again.' _

'_At least in front of him.' Hako chuckled. She stood up and hugged her husband, giving him a kiss as a welcome home. _

_Kai spoke, 'Ewwww! Mama and Daddy kissing.' _

He opened his eyes, erasing that memory. He didn't want to remember the pain when he found their bodies in their home. His golden eyes glance to his side to see the boy fast asleep. He ran his hand through the light brown hair. His lover was something else. His lover had spirit and fire. He knew he was lost to this boy as well. The only problem was to keep him alive. Could he do it? Should he push the other away before he got hurt? However, Akihito was hurt already. Fei Long kidnapped him and then the Russians got involved. Was it all an act? Was it part of Akihito role as an undercover cop? He ran his hand through his dark black hair and sighed. Tomorrow was a new day and he also needed his rest. He put out his cigarette and lay down. Tomorrow he would get his answers.

The next day, Akihito awoke and glanced to his side to see the older man fast asleep. That was good. He had things to do. He squirmed out of the bed, rubbing his back. He found his lost clothes. He had to talk to Yasuo and see what was going on. His boss was going to be livid. He didn't know how he was going to explain it. There was a chance that his boss would try to press charges against him. Of course, there was nothing to charge him with. He failed his job, plain and simple. As he dressed, he stared at the man who stole his heart. He figured out why Asami was always cold. If he lost a wife and son, he might be the same way. He stole another glance at his lover and then knew his life was bound to this man. Shaking his head, he hurried out, bumping into Suoh. Suoh glared at him and he smiled back. He was positive the guards knew everything by now. He side stepped the man and spoke, "If your boss wants me, tell him to find me." He ran before the huge man could stop him. Unlike Asami, he had people to answer to. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text Yasuo to meet him in the park.

Asami awoke alone. He sat up, wondering if he dreamt everything. He ran his hand through his black hair, messing it up. He climbed out of bed. He couldn't have dreamt that. It had to be true. He didn't want it to be false. He stared into the mirror, seeing the same face. What happened to the cold hearted man? Did his heart unfreeze? He went to the bathroom to get ready for today. He would ask his guards about the boy and hope he wasn't losing his mind.

Suoh stood there shocked and growled. His boss was going kill them because of that stupid brat. He saw Kirishima walking toward him and he asked, "Did you see the punk?"

"Yeah." Kirishima answered.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Suoh asked, pissed about not stopping Akihito from leaving.

"There is a guard following him. I made sure he was kept track of." Kirishima answered. He stood by the door and asked, "Has Asami-sama come out?" Suoh shook his head and he stood guard with Suoh. He wondered what the boy was up to. To find out some punk turned out to be an undercover cop was a surprise. It shocked him that Asami didn't do anything to him. He glanced to the door and sighed. It would seem his boss was lost to the boy. That meant they would have work harder to make sure Akihito didn't get into trouble or harmed. He didn't want to see his boss like he was six years ago.

At the park, Yasuo leaned against a tree, smoking a cigarette. His lip and face were sore from the punches he received for his trouble. Akihito was trouble and he always knew that. His lips turned up into a small smile as he thought about Akihito. The boy was a hand full. He remembered when they first met.

_The day was boring and Yasuo listened half-hearted to the speech his boss was giving him. Suddenly, he heard a loud voice. He thought the person was out of hand. He stood up and walked out of the room to see a young boy spitting out curse words and saying that he didn't do anything wrong. He walked toward the boy and sighed, 'If you are here, then you did something wrong.' _

'_Oh please, the place was empty. What is the big deal about cramping out there?' The young boy spoke. _

_Yasuo chuckled. He turned to his co-worker who took the hint and left them alone. He leaned against the wall and took a cigarette out of his pocket. He pointed the pack toward the boy and asked, 'Want one?' _

'_Don't try to make friends with me to try to get me to confess to anything.'_

'_What is your name?' Yasuo asked as he lit up a cigarette and putted his pack away. _

'_Takaba Akihito. And that is all you are getting out of me. I have rights.' Akihito said. _

_Those hazel eyes glared at him and Yasuo smiled. The kid had fire. He liked that. He was handed a file as the co-worker from before came back. He looked down at the file and flipped through it. He chuckled, 'Wow, you have a sheet. You could spend some time here.' _

'_Go to hell.' _

'_That isn't nice to talk to a police officer like that.' _

'_Like I care.' _

'_You seem to like danger.' _

'_So what?' _

'_A fight against a gang member at the age of eighteen.' _

'_He had it coming to him. Stealing off that poor old woman.' _

'_But that is not in the statement.' _

'_Like he was going to admit doing that.' Akihito spat. He shook his wrists, hoping to pull free of the cuffs. _

_Yasuo sighed and closed the file. The boy had something about him. He thought maybe they could use him. He pushed away from the wall and inhaled the cigarette. As he blew grey smoke out, he spoke, 'Maybe we could drop these charges if you would be willing to do something for us.' _

'_What is that?' Akihito asked as his interest was peeked._

'_Go undercover to this little gang that has been robbing places. We need to know who is all involved. Think about it, kid.' _

Yasuo snapped out of his thoughts as the voices of the city entered his ears. Akihito took on the case and did a wonderful job. His boss was impressed and asked Akihito to work for them. Of course, Akihito took it on. He turned his head to see said man limping toward him. Tilting his head, he asked, "You are still alive?"

"Were you worried about me?" Akihito responded with a question. Yasuo glared at him and he smiled. He knew it ticked the other man off when he hid information. But he wasn't about to say he was in love with Asami and that was the reason he couldn't bring him in. Then again, he was sure Yasuo had an idea. Everyone knew who he belonged to.

"That man is not someone you want to stay around, Akihito." Yasuo spoke as he threw his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it. He looked at the young man and sighed, "You should have remained dead."

"He would have hunted me down. He would have figured it out." Akihito lied. He knew Asami wouldn't have figured it out. He had the man believing his death. Even his friends and family thought he was dead, which reminded him that he would have to show himself to them and explain. Yasuo gave him a look and he knew he was caught in the lie. He limped beside the man and leaned against the tree, watching people walk by and talk. He sighed, "It is a beautiful day."

"Did you have anything on him?" Yasuo asked.

"No."

"Lair."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"This man could kill you without blinking an eye. If you have something to bring him down before he harms you, then hand it over."

Akihito glanced to his partner and shook his head. No one would understand. He fell in love with that cold man. He turned his eyes away from Yasuo's dark brown eyes. He lied, "I never had anything on him. He isn't the type to trust anyone." Well, the second part was the truth. Asami never told him about his family.

"Staying near him will get yourself killed. I read about his family." Yasuo mentioned as he lit up another cigarette. He got the feeling that they were being watched and he was never wrong about that. He sighed, "Let us go somewhere else."

"Asami's guard will just follow us."

"What! You are being followed!" Yasuo yelled. As people glanced at them, he shut his mouth. The people gave them a funny look and walked away. He glanced to Akihito and whispered, "Is your cover blown?"

Shaking his head, Akihito lied again, "He doesn't know. Do you think I would be alive if he did?"

"Then why is there a guard following you?"

"Because he thinks I belong to him." Akihito answered with ease like that answered everything. He glanced over to see the guard standing there, glaring at him. So, he was right about the guards knowing about him. Lucky, he was whatever to Asami or he would be dead. How long would that last? Would Asami throw him away? Did the man feel more than care for him? He didn't have the answers. He sighed, "I have to inform my friends and family that I am still alive."

"I don't think they will take that well."

"It was your mistake. Not mine."

"Going to lie to them."

"Oh I can so tell them, by the way I work undercover and I face danger everyday."

"I still say we should get you away from Asami."

"He will hunt me down. To his mind, I belong to him." Akihito responded as he closed his eyes. He pictured what they did last night. Something was different about the sex. He didn't notice it last night but thinking about, it meant something else. He rubbed his neck, remembering that strong hand squeezing the life out of him. Yes, there was no escape for him anymore.

Yasuo pulled away from the tree and grabbed Akihito's arm. When hazel eyes opened to look at him, he swore, "I'll protect you. I can get you away him." He didn't want this boy in harms way. He knew Akihito was in deep and he was sure faking his death would end it. Then Akihito told him to give information to Asami if the man had him.

Pulling his arm away, Akihito smiled and whispered, "I love danger and the thrill." He walked away before Yasuo could say a word. From the corner of his eye, he saw the guard following him. He could escape the guard with ease but he was sure he would pay for it later. He didn't think his ass could take that punishment.

Yasuo dropped his hand as he watched Akihito walk away. His cigarette dropped to the ground as he realized the real reason behind Akihito decision. The boy was in love with Asami. He closed his eyes and his hands curled up into fists. That man was dragging a good spirited person into his darkness. How could he have let this happen? When did it happen?

Akihito walked down the street and sighed. What was he going to do next? How was he going to explain to his family and friends? He looked up to see he was heading to Club Sion. He was sure Asami would be there by now. Did he want to be drawn into the world of darkness? He stopped and leaned against a building, closing his eyes. He remembered the times he saw danger.

'_Itou!' _

'_See what happens to those who go against me.' _

'_Why? He was your brother.'_

'_He betrayed me. He was giving information to the police.' Itou explained as he turned to look at Akihito. He walked to the boy and spoke, 'I know you would never do that. You would never betray me. We are friends.' _

_Akihito felt sick. Itou's brother wasn't the one who was giving information to the police. It was him. He got some boy dead. He glanced up to see those cold green eyes. Itou walked past him and whispered something to his guard. He couldn't believe it. He lent against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He turned his head and threw up. _

_Itou spoke, 'Get used to it. People die, Akihito.' _

_Akihito didn't look up. He knew he had to give this information up and hope they would pull him out of the mission. He couldn't stay here anymore. He was helped up by a young woman who was Itou's sister. Her bright green eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't stand looking into her eyes either. _

Akihito snapped out of his memories when someone touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see one of Asami's guards glaring at him. He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know he wants me." He walked again toward Club Sion. When he got there, he walked into the club and everyone was turning their heads to look at him. Of course, they would look. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He headed toward the steps, ignoring everyone. Getting to the office, he walked inside to see Asami's golden eyes glaring at him. He spoke, "I had business to tend to. Unlike you I do have people to answer to."

"What did you tell your cop friend?"

"Nothing that would bring you down. I already told you that you have me now." Akihito hissed. He understood why the older man was asking but he didn't like it. He thought he showed his feelings totally to Asami the night before. He flopped onto the couch and kept his mouth shut.

Asami didn't like that cop. He once again asked why he didn't get rid of Akihito. Akihito could be his down fall. The young man knew his workings even if he tried to keep Akihito out of it. He stood up and walked to the boy. Pulling the other man up roughly, he spoke coldly, "Do not try to play me or you will regret it."

Akihito stared into his lover's cold golden eyes and remarked, "I know that. One way or another I am trapped by you." He didn't want to admit it. He did enjoy his freedom. Now, he would never be free. He was trapped in Asami.

"I see you have not changed." An elderly woman spoke from the door way.

Suoh quickly said, "She would not listen to me, Asami-sama."

Asami turned his head fast and released Akihito quickly. He stared at the elderly woman in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He never thought to see her ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Now that Asami knows Akihito is an undercover cop, will he trust the boy who gave up everything to be with him? Will Asami open up about his past?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews I got for this story. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. This chapter will reveal who the woman is. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Akihito looked between his lover and the elderly woman. He wondered who she was. He never saw Asami look like he was now. It was like all the color drained out of Asami's face. He glanced to the woman who had long reddish hair with gray mixed in. He stood up and asked, "Asami, who is she?"

Asami didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe this woman would come to him. He gave her money every month, ensuring she was well off, but never in his wild dreams did he imagine her to be standing in front of him. He heard his lover and ordered, "Suoh, take Takaba to another office."

"Of course, Asami-sama." Suoh answered as he grabbed Akihito's arm, pulling him out of door while the boy fought him.

Once his young lover was out of the room, Asami watched the woman shut the door. Her eyes looked at him in anger and sadness. He went to his desk, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. He didn't know what to say to this woman. He never was lost for words when faced with someone but she had an affect on him.

She sat down in front of the man's desk and stared at him while his back was turned to her, looking out the window, smoking his cigarette. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see this man ever again. Asami turned around to face her. She knew he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut. She finally spoke, "I do not want to be here, but I had no choice. I will never forgive you for taking most of my family away from me."

Asami flinched by those words. It was the truth. He took most of her family away from her with his darkness. He inhaled the cigarette and sat down. He knew there was business to be dealt with. She wouldn't have came unless it was very important. He sighed, "What is it you need from me, Maeda-san."

Maeda smiled bitterly at the man before her eyes. She could see he was getting older. It was in his eyes. They were colder than when she saw them last. It was like the warmth escaped them. She hated this man. She never approved of him in the past and what happened six years ago, she made sure to feel hate toward the man. She took out a photo from her purse, pushing it in front of the yakuza and explained, "That is the only grandson I have now."

Asami flinched again and closed his golden eyes to hide the hurt. He gripped his chair tightly. He shouldn't expect anything different from this woman. Opening his eyes, he stared at the picture, "He should be twenty now. He was just a teenager back then."

"Yes and you stole the only parent he had." Maeda sneered. Her bright blue eyes glare at the man.

He crushed his cigarette into the ashtray. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it right away. It was his fault. He knew that. Asami turned his chair around and looked out the window once again. Anything but to look into those ice cold blue eyes that remind him what he lost. He asked, "What about him?"

"His name is Masaki. He is in trouble." Maeda spoke. She didn't want to gain help from this man. To her mind, he would do more damage than help. She glanced to her lap and sighed, "After his father died, everything went to hell with him. He started to get into trouble with the law, going in gangs. He owes some man money, a lot of money. I put all the money you have sent for schooling for him. I do not have the funds to get him out debt."

"I'll handle it."

"You do it without asking how much?"

"Do not worry about it."

"Who was that boy?"

"No one."

"You are a horrible lair. He is something to you. If you keep him near you much longer, he will end up like Hako. Is that what you want?" Maeda asked. She didn't want to see this cold dangerous man happy ever again. She wanted him to suffer like she did.

Asami turned around to face the woman and asked ignoring her words, "Who is he in debt with?" He had to know who to pay off or get rid of.

"Some man by the name Nao." Maeda answered as she stared down the man. She wondered who the boy was. She heard that Asami had lovers but none them stayed long. She was glad they didn't stay long because he should suffer greatly for what happened six years ago. Before Asami could say a word, the door bust opened. She turned to find the boy from before standing at the door way. She heard Asami growl.

Akihito stood at the door. He saw Asami glare at him. He knew he was in trouble by that look. Asami look livid. He has seen Asami mad before but never like this. He wanted to run out of the room and pretend he never entered. Curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know who the woman was and why she was here. He stuttered, "Hmm… Hmm…"

"Spit it out boy." Maeda ordered. She laid her hands onto her lap, waiting for the boy to say something. His hazel eyes were locked with Asami's. She glanced back to see the said man was livid. She spoke, "Ah, I see. So he is one of your lovers. What a foolish boy to get involved with you. People around you die."

Akihito saw Asami flinch. He didn't think anyone could do that to Asami. The words from the woman came to his mind. He glared at her and snapped, "I am well aware of Asami is and I trust him with my life." He wasn't about to let some woman tell him that he was over his head.

"Do you know his wife, son and brother-in-law were murdered because of the world he lives in?" Maeda asked coldly.

Akihito froze on spot. This woman knew about Asami's family. Who was she? He glanced to his lover and he thought he saw hurt in those golden eyes for a moment. He didn't like how the woman was speaking. He growled, "Who the hell are you? What right do you have to say anything?"

Asami looked at his lover and saw those hazel eyes burn with fire. When would that fire go out of those eyes? When would he find his lover dead? Was it wise to keep the other around him? He didn't want to answers those questions. He wanted to keep that light in his world. He glanced to Maeda to see how she would handle his lover's words.

As she stood up, Maeda glared at the foolish boy and answered, "I was his mother-in-law. It was my children and grandson that he killed with the world he lives in. I have ever right to say something." She walked by the boy and gave a suggestion, "A piece of advice. Stay far away from this man before you end up like my children and grandson."

Akihito watched the woman leave the room and he stole a glance at his lover. Asami didn't look to please about everything. He was ready to defend himself with his words but shut his mouth. It was best not to say anything. Asami stood up and he backed up against the wall. What would be his punishment be? He was in trouble. He knew that. He didn't like how livid Asami looked. He spoke before thinking, "Keeping secrets make me curios." The moment those words escaped his mouth; he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Oh and faking your death and pretending the entire time while you were really an undercover cop was different?" Asami spoke calmly. He watched as his young lover flinched.

Akihito felt cornered. Then again he was. He was trapped between the wall and Asami's strong body. What could he say to get out of this mess? Asami knew the truth now. Strangely, he wasn't at the bottom of a river yet. What did he really mean to the older man? If he asked, would he get a straight forward answer or would Asami avoid the question all together? He was tired of hiding behind a false mask. He raised his arms and pushed against Asami's strong chest. He snapped, "I wanted to know who she was. I never saw you look the way you did. Second, she had no right to hurt you. You were hurt by their deaths too even if you try to deny it."

Asami stared at the boy and he wanted to hit the other. What did this boy know about what happened back then? He slammed his hands against the wall, trapping his lover against the wall once again. He sneered, "You know nothing about them."

"No, I don't, but whose fault is that?" Akihito challenged. He was tired of this relationship based on hiding things from each other. His eyes narrowed as he stared into those gold eyes. He let his arms fall from Asami's chest. He continued with his words, "I am tired of hiding. Are you tired of hiding too?"

"I hide nothing unlike someone I know." Asami replied. He was livid. He was ready to harm his lover. He needed the other to leave before he did something he would regret. No one ever made him this angry. The past was not a topic he wanted brought up. It hurt too much. He couldn't contain his anger any longer. He grabbed Akihito by the arms and threw him onto the floor. Staring down at the boy, he sneered, "You know nothing about me. I should have killed you. You are more trouble than it is worth."

Akihito felt his heart clinch at those words. Did he mean anything to the older man? He gave everything up for Asami. As he sat up, he couldn't take it anymore and yelled while standing up, "I gave up my life for you! I could be charged with helping you! I was meant to bring you down and I couldn't do it! I wouldn't do it! Who is worse here!" He took a deep breathe, wondering if they would really find his body in the river.

Asami grabbed Akihito by his arms once again, knowing he would leave bruises. He hissed, "Do not try my patience." He wanted the other to leave the room and let his anger calm down. Why was it this one boy could bring out his emotions when he learned how to lock them away from everyone?

Akihito stared into fierce eyes and sighed, "Sometimes I wish I never had the mission to bring you down. It would have been better if we never met." He shook off the older man and walked to the door. Stopping before the closed door, he muttered, "Still I can't stop loving you. You have my heart, soul, and my mind. Everything belongs to you. But I wonder do I have all of you." He left the room before there could be another physical argument. He walked down the hall, sensing he was being followed. Of course he would be kept track of. Asami's guards were loyal. They wouldn't let anyone harm or bring down their boss. When he got outside, the wind blew over his light brown hair. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the fresh air. It was time to tell his family and friends that he was alive.

One guard followed the punk outside and wondered what the boy was up to. He heard the argument between his boss and the kid. He heard his cell phone ring and answered, "Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Follow Takaba and do not let him leave your sight. If he heads to his parents to explain, lie to them and say he was kidnapped and I had it dealt with." Asami cold voice rang out.

"Yes, sir." The guard replied and hung up. He followed closely to the boy. If he lost the punk, he was going to regret it. It didn't sound Asami wasn't pleased at all.

Inside Club Sion, Asami stared out the window. The door opened and he saw it was Kirishima through the glass. He ordered, "Find all information concerning Nao. I heard that name before."

"He is a loan shark around here." Kirishima answered, realizing the name right away.

"Set up a meeting with him. I have some business with him." Asami ordered. He lit up a cigarette, inhaling the toxic fumes. He had to save Masaki. It might not make anything up, but he owed it to Maeda. He closed his eyes, picturing his wife's face. He wanted those memories gone.

'_Ryuuichi.' Hako spoke. _

_He turned to look at her. He didn't like fighting with her but they were having an argument. She didn't like him gone for weeks on end. Sadly, he couldn't stop doing what he did. Asami sighed, 'Hako, you knew this is my life.' _

'_What about Kai? He is growing up without his father.' Hako argued back. Her blue eyes looked sad as she thought about their son always asking where his father was. _

'_He sees me.' _

'_Ryuuichi, Kai sees you once in a while. You go for weeks and then when you do come home, he is in bed.' _

'_I can't stop what I am doing. You know that, Hako!' Asami yelled. It was the first time did he raise his voice toward his wife. She sighed and walked out of the room without saying a word. _

Asami regretted that fight. It was the last time he saw his family alive. Only if he didn't leave that night, maybe he could have protected them. He crushed his cigarette into the ashtray, picking another one up and lighting it. His memories were haunting and he wanted them gone from his mind. He had to get Masaki out of trouble and see if he could get the boy straight again. It was the only thing he could give to Maeda.

Across the city, Akihito stared at his home. He didn't know what to do. The guard was right behind him, waiting for him to make a move. How was he going to explain to his family? Would they accept him back with open arms? He hurt them badly. He took a deep breathe and headed to the house. He had to do this even if it meant his family would hate him. He knocked on the wooden door and waited. The door opened and stood there was his mother who looked shock. He gave her a smile and mumbled, "Hi, mom." He glanced back to see the guard standing beside him. He knew he was going to be followed but he didn't think the guard would come inside with him. His mother didn't say a word but let them in. His father stood up from his seat when he saw him. He whispered, "I know you are wondering what is going on."

"Damn straight we are. The police officer said that you were dead." Dai replied strongly.

Junna didn't care at all. She was just happy to see her son alive and well. She grabbed her son and hugged him. She thought she would never see him again. She glanced to see the guard standing there. She pulled back and asked, "How?"

"The police made a mistake and Takaba-kun was kidnapped. Asami-sama has taken care of everything. It will not happen again." The guard answered before the boy could. He would follow his orders.

Akihito turned around to stare at the guard. He never thought the older male would lie for him. He was grateful for the lie. He didn't know how his parents would take to his life style. Then again, he was sure they didn't like Asami. He knew his father had an idea what Asami did.

"I knew it! That man is not someone you should be hanging around!" Dai yelled. He had enough. He was going to put his foot down. His son needed away from that man.

Akihito flinched. He didn't know how to explain it. He was pushed onto the couch by his mother. He saw in her eyes she wanted him away from Asami too. As his parents sat down, he shook his head sadly and stated, "I love him."

"How the hell can you love a man like him?" Dai sneered out his question. He didn't understand it. His son was in danger all the time because he around that man.

As she moved closer to her son, Junna spoke, "You were kidnapped. They could have killed you to send a message to him. What about next time?" She laid her hand on her son's and continued, "I could get a visit and next time it would be you being dead. I do not want to hear those words ever again. You have to leave him."

Only if it was that simple. He could never leave the older man. He was trapped. He glanced to see the guard glaring but keeping his mouth shut. His boss lied to protect him from the truth. Looking down at his hands, Akihito responded, "There is no escape for me. My heart belongs to him."

"You make it sound like he won't let you go!" Dai screamed as he stood up in anger. He wasn't about to let anyone have his son like this. He glared at the guard who wasn't moving. He didn't want this man here either.

Standing up, Akihito stood up for himself, "I make my own decisions. I am staying with him." Only death would tare them apart. He only hoped Asami felt the same way. He was still confused by the other man. He glanced to the guard to see the man wasn't about to move or leave him out of his sight. He understood why the guards were acting the way they were. He was an undercover cop who was meant to bring down their boss.

Dai glared at his son and asked coldly, "Does that yakuza mean that much to you?"

Junna looked between her son and her husband. She didn't know the man was a yakuza. She knew he dealt with bad business but never thought he was in that deep. She stood up and sobbed, "Akihito, please. For your sake, leave that man. You can stay here if you wish. You will get over him soon enough."

Akihito glanced between his parents. He was happy to know they cared for him that much but it wasn't as simple as they made it to be. Shaking his head, he revealed the truth even though the guard might say it to Asami, "I won't get over him. I am bond to him now and I have no plans of leaving him. I am sorry you both do not approve but this is my life."

"Which could end anytime being around him." Junna choked out behind her sobs.

He turned to look at his mother and sighed. He hated to cause his parents pain. But he made up his mind. Closing his hazel eyes, Akihito whispered, "I am staying with him. I do not care about the danger that comes with him."

Junna collapsed onto the couch, hiding her face. She realized there was no way in talking Akihito out of being with Asami. She glanced up to see her husband glare but kept his mouth shut. She turned her head to look at her only child. She always knew he loved danger. He was always a hand full in the past. She asked, "What if he kills you?"

The guard glared at the woman. He would have thought his boss would have killed the boy off by now after finding out his secret, but Asami didn't. Now, they had the task of protecting the punk. He glanced to the boy and wondered what he would say.

Akihito sat down next to his mother and explained, "I know it is hard to believe but I trust Asami with my life. He wouldn't kill me." He knew Asami cared for him. Was Asami bond to him as he was bond to the other man? He glanced between his parents and sighed sadly, "Neither you or dad will make me change my mind. I hope you come to understand."

Dai sat down and glared at his son. He wanted his boy away from Asami for good. He stole a glance to the guard and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The guard looked over and answered, "I am following Asami-sama's orders. He doesn't want Takaba-kun out of my sight. He causes to many problems."

Akihito chuckled. Yes, he caused trouble. He smiled at his family and sighed, "I am sorry for causing so much trouble for you both." His phone rang and he answered, "I can't talk."

"Sorry to say but we have to talk. The boss wants information." Yasuo replied.

"I have nothing." Akihito answered annoyed. Thank goodness he burned everything he had on the older man. The police would never be able to arrest Asami for anything. He glanced to the guard as Yasuo was yelling through the phone. The guard looked annoyed. He hung up on Yasuo and stood up. He spoke, "Sorry mom, dad, but I have to go." Yasuo would be somewhere near his home. It was bad enough to have Asami tailing him, but Yasuo does it too. He walked to the door with his parents following him.

Junna sobbed, "Now, you call us everyday, so we know you are all right."

"I still don't want you around that man." Dai hissed but hugged his son.

He parted ways with his family and headed out. The guard was following close by him. Akihito wondered what the older man was doing. A car rolled by him and he glanced to see Yasuo in there. He growled, "Stop following me."

Yasuo stepped out of the car and sighed, "I'm sorry Takaba-kun. I really am. I didn't agree to this." He grabbed Akihito's wrists and pulled them behind his back. He spoke, "You are under arrest."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Now that Asami knows Akihito is an undercover cop, will he trust the boy who gave up everything to be with him? Will Asami open up about his past?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story so far. I enjoy reading them all. Now, this chapter might make people upset, but please don't throw things at me. *hides* hehehee. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

The guard growled out his question, "What are the charges?" He had to find out information and report it back to Asami. Trouble followed the boy and he hated it.

Yasuo answered as he glared at the guard, "Aiding Asami Ryuuichi." He hoped Akihito would give up information to bring down the yakuza. He opened the back seat.

Akihito glanced to the guard. He knew the guard couldn't do anything. With a smile, he spoke, "I hope I get an attorney."

The guard raised an eyebrow but he understood what the boy meant. It meant Akihito wasn't going to give up any information. He nodded his head and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to report to his boss what was going on.

Yasuo stared at Akihito and sighed. He pushed him into the back seat. They could not question him now. He asked for a lawyer. He took his seat in the front. Maybe he could convince the boy to give up Asami. Maybe Akihito didn't realize how much trouble he was in and when he did, then he would give up the yakuza.

Akihito closed his eyes. He figured this was going to happen. He failed to deliver Asami. He destroyed all proof of Asami's workings. Of course, the police didn't know that. He should be safe with a good lawyer. He only hoped the older man would get him an attorney. He sure couldn't afford one. He felt the car drive away and his only hope laid within Asami. Why was he putting all his trust into a man like Asami?

At Club Sion, Asami sat in his chair, going over the reports on the club. There wasn't any trouble to be dealt with which he was grateful for. Before he could jolt down some notes, his phone rang. On the third ring, he answered, "This better be good."

"The police arrested Takaba-kun, sir. He did ask for a lawyer before they drove off with him." The guard went straight to the point.

Asami slammed his hands onto the desk and growled. He was sure the police would leave the boy alone. He didn't think they would arrest him. He calmed down and ordered, "I will call my lawyer and have her go there. Head back here." He waited for a response and hang up. He dialed his lawyer and ordered her to get Akihito out. She cost a good amount but he was sure he would get his lover to pay him back. Hanging up the phone, he glared at the wall. The police had another thing coming if they thought he would be brought down so easily. He trapped his fingers against the desk. He had a feeling it was that Yasuo person who set this up. He did have doubts about Akihito though. Would the young man crumbling if the pressure was on him? He stood up and walked out of his office. As he saw Suoh and Kirishima, he ordered, "Take me to the police station. Katsue will meet me there." His body guards nodded their heads and walked ahead of him. He hoped there was nothing Akihito had on him. Akihito was a risk but he couldn't give him up. Why couldn't he?

At the police station, Akihito sat on a chair in front of a large table. Yasuo was sitting across from him, staring him down. He didn't say a word and he wasn't about to. He knew the routine. He was in and out of the police station when he was younger. The door opened revealing his boss. The man waved his hand in front of the two way mirror. He figured, the boss was ordering to cut the video feed. They were stupid if they think they would convince him to betray Asami. If he wanted to gain the yakuza, he had to show him that he was trust-worthy. He narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He only hoped Asami would get him a lawyer. He knew that he would have to pay the yakuza back but he didn't care as long as he stood by Asami.

Waki stared at his best undercover cop. At first he didn't think it was a good idea. When the boy came back with the best results, he decided to use him more. He finally spoke as he stared down the boy, "Takaba-kun, you need to give up the information you have on Asami Ryuuichi."

Akihito glanced to Waki and said nothing. He had nothing on the older man anymore. He destroyed it all. He knew that it was foolish but his heart had other plans. His heart, mind, and soul all belonged to the yakuza. Strangely, he didn't find it disturbing. Never in his life did he feel like this. Yes, he had crushes when he was in school, but no one made him feel the way he did like Asami did. It took so long for him to admit how he felt to himself.

Yasuo told the young man, "Akihito, this is serious. You can be charged in aiding a criminal like Asami. Give the information up and be free of him for good." He gave a hopeful look at the young man. He waited for anything but Akihito's hazel eyes looked at him without revealing anything. Slamming his hands down onto the table, he raised his voice, "Damn it! Do you understand what you are about to lose!"

Akihito looked the other man up and down. Did they realize what he would lose if he tried to turn Asami in? He would lose his life. Even if he is Asami's lover, it doesn't mean the older man wouldn't take him out of the picture. He finally said a word, "I have nothing on him and that is all you are getting from me. I requested a lawyer."

"We can get you a lawyer." Waki replied.

"That won't be necessary." Katsue spoke as she walked into the room like she owned it. She glared at the two police officers. She continued with her words, "I am positive that he requested a lawyer before you started to talk to him. You should know better than to question a suspect when he requested a lawyer. Also this is a false charge and will not stand up in court. You both should be ashamed of yourselves."

Akihito sighed in relief. At least he had a good attorney. He was positive this lawyer was the best if she was sent by Asami. Asami would need the best. He glanced to Yasuo and Waki. He asked, "Can I leave now?" He smirked at the two stun policemen. No one was going to mess with Asami. He wouldn't betray the man who risked his life to save him.

Katsue grabbed Akihito's arm and sighed, "I will be taking my client now."

"Wait. You work for Asami." Yasuo spoke. As he looked at the boy, he continued, "You do not want him defending you."

Akihito sighed in annoyance. He was tired of what Yasuo was saying. Yasuo should stay far away from him from now on or trouble would fall on him. He sneered, "I asked Asami to send his lawyer. I am his lover. I will stay by his side." He walked out of the room with Katsue following him. He looked up to see his lover standing at the end of the hallway, not looking pleased. He was sort of getting used to that look. He headed toward the man and apologized, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Asami glanced up to see Yasuo walking toward them glaring at him. He wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist and smirked at the other man. He spoke before Yasuo could, "Is there something you are pissed about?" The cops would never have anything on him. He was always careful with his business. He didn't get where he was by making mistakes. There was only one time he made a mistake and after his family was murdered, he made sure to not make a mistake again.

Yasuo sneered, "I will take you down."

Asami smirked again. This man had no idea who was dealing with. He learned how to be cold toward death. Death was around him and there was no escape of it. He pulled Akihito closer to him and remarked, "I doubt that and if I were you, I wouldn't try."

"Is that a threat Asami-san?" Yasuo hissed out.

Akihito looked between the two. Didn't Yasuo realize he was taking on a man that was impossible to take down? He glanced to his lover to see the smug look on his face. He turned his head to look at the piss off detective. He leaned up and kissed the yakuza. He was doomed. He was trapped in a world of hell and he didn't care.

Asami took over the kiss making everyone know who Akihito belonged to. It was a daring move but he was lost. He could admit that to himself but he would never tell the boy that. Breaking the kiss, he turned and smirked at Yasuo and Waki who were staring at them. He pulled his lover out the door and mumbled, "You are more trouble than worth."

Akihito didn't say a word. What could he say? He was pushed into the waiting limo with the body guards glaring at him. When Asami got in, he finally spoke his mind, "I didn't give anything to them." Asami's golden eyes glanced at him coldly and he stood his place. If he wanted Asami, he had to remain strong. He knew that deep down Asami was hurting about his family death. He moved closer to the older man and whispered, "Usually time heal wounds. Why do you blame yourself? It isn't your fault."

Pushing the man back, Asami growled lowly but remained silent. It was true he blamed himself. It was his fault. He didn't protect them like he promised. It was the only promise he broke. He went inside his pocket, grabbing a cigarette. His golden eyes narrowed as he lit up a cigarette. As grey smoke rose to the ceiling of, he snorted, "Do not try to speak about something you do not understand."

"You think I haven't seen death. I worked as an undercover cop. I had missions where I saw people be murdered in front of my eyes." Akihito retorted. He remembered the time with Itou when the man killed his own brother believing the man was giving the police information. He was grabbed once again and pushed against the car seat. He stared into those eyes that made him get lost. He whispered, "I was trapped in you when you first got me. I can never back out now. Asami let me heal those wounds."

Asami backed up. He didn't want to hear those words. His wounds should never heal. He should suffer for what he did. He turned his head and looked out the window, ignoring the other man. He couldn't let his wounds heal. It was the only thing keeping him right in the world he lived in. If he slipped up, he would fall to his enemies.

Akihito sighed sadly. Would he ever have this cold man's heart? He turned his head to look out the window as well. Was it wise to stay with the other? Should he try to leave the other man for good? No. He made up his mind. He would stand by Asami's side no matter what it took. He wasn't about to let anyone tear him away from the dangerous man. His heart was too far gone to turn back now. His hazel eyes glanced over at the other man. Why couldn't Asami open up? He knew that he could heal Asami's wounds if the man would let him.

Asami felt those hazel eyes on him. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to admit he needed help. His pride refused to let him say anything of the sort. He blew grey smoke out of his mouth, thinking about other things. He still had to talk to Nao and get Masaki out of trouble, trying to straighten the boy up. It was the only thing he could do to repay something to Maeda. When they pulled in front of the club, the door was opened for him. Dragging the boy out of the car, he sneered, "No more trouble for you. You will stay in my office."

Akihito glared at the older man but followed up to the stairs. When they entered the office, there were three guys there. One who looked like a body guard. There was another boy who looked in his early twenties. He had red hair and blue eyes. The other guy was sitting in front of Asami's desk with deep dark brown eyes with short brown hair. He flopped onto the couch, wondering what was going on. It was a surprised if Asami would let him seat in on one of his meetings.

The man with the brown hair spoke, "Ah, Asami-sama. I heard you wished a meeting with me."

The young man with blue eyes stared shock at Asami. Akihito didn't understand what was going on. He was ready to ask but one look from Asami made him shut his mouth quickly. He was already in enough trouble. It would best not to get into more.

"I am glad you came, Nao." Asami spoke coldly as his eyes stayed on the boy. He moved to behind his desk and sat down. He looked at the guard who didn't look like much. He could handle him if things got out of hand. The door opened to reveal Suoh. At least his guards knew when to come in and when not to. He glanced back to the boy and spoke, "Masaki."

Masaki was ready to fall over. Never in his wild dreams did he think he would meet this man again. He glanced to the other boy in the room and wondered who he was. He was pushed onto a seat by the body guard. What would Asami do? Why did Asami call for a meeting? He knew Asami was ruthless. Did that mean Asami wanted him gone? He gulped down a lump in his throat. Would the yakuza really do that? He glanced down to stare at his hands. He didn't want to stare into those cold golden eyes anymore.

"So you know him, Asami-sama?" Nao asked with interest.

"Whatever he owes you, I will pay off. You will hand him over to me." Asami demanded. He saw Suoh step forward just in case anything went wrong. Nao's body guard looked nerves. So he was right. The body guard was nothing to worry about. He saw Akihito peek up, looking at them all and wondered what was going on. He did see those hazel eyes glare at Masaki. It would seem his lover was jealous but for the wrong reasons. He had no interest. After all, Masaki was his nephew through marriage. This was protecting his family.

Masaki snapped his head up when he heard those words. The yakuza had no idea how much he owed but he was willing to pay the loan shark off for him. What would Asami do with him? He was ready to speak but kept his mouth shut. His grandmother told him never admit that he was in someway related to the yakuza ever.

Nao asked interested, "Why do you want the boy? Last time I heard you had one already." He glanced back at the boy on the couch, seeing why Asami wanted him.

Glaring at the lust looking man, Asami sneered, "You get your money." Nao turned back to him and sighed. He knew he won. Nao would never get his money any other way.

Nao sighed, "He owes me about ten thousands dollars."

Asami turned around in his desk and opened his safe. Pulling out the correct amount, he tossed onto his desk and demanded, "The boy stays with me. You can leave."

Nao stood up and smiled. He never saw Asami act this way. He waved to his guard and bid farewell, "It was a pleasure, Asami-sama."

Once the two men walked out of the room, Akihito stood up and demanded, "What is this about!" Could Asami want another lover? Was his time up? Were the police going to find his body in the river?

Masaki staring at his hands, asked, "Why did you pay him off, Uncle Ryuuichi?"

"UNCLE!" Akihito screamed.

"Did my little kitten get scared that I would get rid of him?" Asami asked with a smirk. He couldn't stop teasing the other man. Blue eyes snapped to look at him. He stared into them, remembering his past. He ordered, "Suoh take Takaba out of here for a little while."

"Oh no! Asami, you are not…" Akihito words died in his throat as those golden eyes went ice cold. He followed Suoh out, thinking about everything he heard.

Inside the office, Masaki asked, "Is he one of your lovers?" He wondered how his uncle was dealing with the pain. He heard from his grandmother that the yakuza took on lovers but none them lasted long. Of course, his grandmother was thrilled that Asami wasn't happy. He wasn't like his grandmother. He always saw Asami as a second father. He thought when his father died that Asami would take his place, but that didn't happen. It didn't help that his grandmother forbidden him ever going near the yakuza again.

Ignoring the question, Asami spoke, "You need to get your life straighten out. You need to stay away from people like Nao."

"And like you?" Masaki snapped without meaning to. He snapped his head to stare at Asami. What would the other do now? He didn't want the yakuza mad at him. He needed someone there who understood his pain. His grandmother was filled with too much hatred to really be there for him.

"Yes, like me. I am a cold man who you should never be around. I paid your debt and now I am telling you to straighten out your life. Your grandmother has been worried about you." Asami explained without showing one little emotion.

"She came to get your help," Masaki chuckled, "I am surprised. I never thought she would ever come to you for help."

Standing up, Asami remarked, "I will give you a ride home." He pulled his nephew out of the chair and walked out the door. As the ended the hall, he grabbed Akihito and sighed, "You are coming along so I can keep an eye on you." They went outside with the air blowing against them. He glanced up, feeling the breeze against his skin. It made him cold like his heart was.

Akihito stared at the boy, wondering how the other was related to the older man. He turned his head to see the guards close by. Cars were driving by and everything seemed normal. Suddenly, a car sped their way and a gun was drawn out the window. His heart stopped. He and the boy were pushed to the ground, covering up by a strong body. Finally he realized it was Asami's body. He screamed, "ASAMI!" There was blood straining Asami's suit jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapter: 4/5

Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Now that Asami knows Akihito is an undercover cop, will he trust the boy who gave up everything to be with him? Will Asami open up about his past?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews. I am happy to hear that everyone is enjoying the story so far. To let you know, this is not the last chapter. There is one more after this. So enjoy chapter four and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

It seemed like everything froze. The guards were pulling out their guns, trying to hit the car, but the car drove away before they could act. The boy was in shock. His heart was breaking as he stared down at the older man's body. Finally he snapped out of his shock and screamed, "ASAMI!" Akihito didn't want to be left alone. He gave up so much to stay with Asami. He saw the blood seeping through the suit jacket. Acting quickly, he pushed pressure where he thought the wound was. As those golden eyes started to lose fire, he whispered with tears running down his face, "Asami, you can't end like this. You are an untouchable man. You have to stay strong and stay with me."

Asami wasn't seeing anything around him. His heart was slowing down and knew that this could be the end for him. As his eyes started to close, he swore he saw bright blue eyes staring at him. He choked, "Hak…. Hako." He wanted her back. He wanted to be happy once again.

Those golden eyes shut and he yelled, "Asami! Asami! Asami! Hang in there!" He turned his head to see Kirishima on the phone and he shouted, "What are you two waiting for! We need to get him to a hospital!"

Masaki snapped out his shocked and wait near his uncle's body. He never saw so much blood. It frightened him. He never had been shot at either. He realized this world is not a world he wishes to live in. He glanced to the other boy and wondered why the other was staying by his uncle's side.

Akihito wanted to curl up and sob out his pain. He had to be strong for Asami. He heard sirens but ignored everything around him. He held down on the wound, hoping it would stop the blood flow. Hospital members came over, pushing him out of the way to work on the yakuza. His heart was beating so fast. When he was touched, he pushed the hand away. The only thing he thought about was Asami. It hurt that the man called out a different name but he knew that Asami was still attached to his deceased wife. He would never try to take her place in the yakuza's heart.

Suoh spoke as he stood by the punk, "We need to get you and Masaki-kun out of here."

"I am not leaving Asami's side." Akihito replied as he stared at the medical members working on Asami. He would never leave the older man. He would stay by his side until death took him away. As he watched them cart Asami out, he followed without thinking twice. When they looked at him, he said, "I'm his lover and I'm not leaving his side." They nodded their heads but said nothing. He jumped in. When Asami was pushed inside on the cart, he held the older man's hand, praying that other would survive. He couldn't do this without the yakuza.

In front of the club, Kirishima spoke still in shocked that someone attacked, "Take Masaki-kun to the safe house. I will have the other men look into who attacked."

"Where will you be?" Suoh asked as he grabbed a hold of Masaki's arm. He could tell the boy was in shock.

"I will be at the hospital to keep an eye on Takaba-kun and wait for news on Asami-sama." Kirishima answered. He watched Suoh drag Masaki away from the scene. He turned to look at the other guards that came out of the club when they heard the gun shots. He gave them their orders, making them aware that they were to take out the ones responsible, no questions asked. He curled his hands into fists. Yes, the ones responsible would pay dearly. He got into his car and drove toward the hospital.

At the hospital, the medical people would not let him in and he was forced to stay in the waiting room. Glancing down, he saw blood covering his hands and clothes. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do this alone. He needed Asami. Asami was the strong one who never could be taken down. As he flopped onto the chair, he realized Asami was human like everyone else. Asami could be harmed and hurt. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he lost Asami. He would never recover. Is that how Asami felt when he lost his family? He heard people around him but he couldn't be bothered by them. His heart was in surgery, not sure if he would survive. He remembered that the shooter was aiming at him and the other boy. These people were trying to hurt Asami, to make him weak with their deaths. He figured the guards would handle it. For the first time, he swore he would revenge Asami if said man didn't make it. He wanted to pick up a gun and kill those who attacked. In his years, he was always afraid to hold a gun even though the police thought it was wise for him to do so. The only time he held a gun was when he was angry at the Russian who shot at him and hit Asami's guard. He felt a touch to his shoulder and he opened his eyes. To his surprise, it was Yasuo with Waki standing behind him. He snapped, "What do you want?"

"We heard about the shooting. I thought maybe you finally realized the danger you are in." Yasuo spoke as he took a step back away from Akihito.

"Takaba-kun." Kirishima spoke as he headed toward the boy. He glared at the two cops. He grabbed a hold of Akihito's arm as Akihito was ready to deck Yasuo. He knew they were trying to upset him to inflict harm to one of them, so they could arrest Akihito on charges.

Akihito sighed but pulled away from Kirishima. He turned his head, staring at the hallway that they carted Asami off. He wondered if Asami was going to make it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and paced back and forth. His heart was breaking while his mind came to pictures of what he would do to those responsible. Was this how Asami felt when he lost his family? He looked at the clock, waiting for some kind of word on the man. He couldn't stand waiting.

"Akihito, please listen to us. You could have been shot." Yasuo spoke as he watched the boy pace back and forth. He hated to see such an innocent boy like this. He glanced to his boss and saw the worry too. He looked back to see the guard glaring at them. He didn't want this conversation in front of Kirishima but it seemed the man wasn't leaving any time soon.

Akihito stopped pacing and looked at Yasuo, a man he once called friend. Staying with Asami meant losing friends. He still hasn't gone to see Kou and Takato. He wondered what they would do when they found out that he was with a dangerous man. He knew his parents disapproved because it put him in danger as well. He narrowed his eyes and sneered, "I am not leaving him."

"You could see him at his grave." Waki snapped.

Akihito was ready to punch his ex boss but Kirishima stepped in his way. He knew they were trying to make him attack, so they could hold him for something. He turned his back on them and stared at the hallway again. He knew it would be a while before doctors came out to say anything but he hated the wait. His heart was in surgery, maybe dying and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even be there with the older man. He had to stay and wait in the waiting room.

In the surgery room, a nurse shouted, "He is going flat line. Quickly doctors." She watched as the doctors started to work on the injured man.

_Asami laid there, staring at the sky. It was bright blue. That color haunted him. He knew why. His wife had eyes like the sky. He didn't want to move. He knew there would be pain if he tried. He whispered, 'Akihito.' He wondered how his boy was. He didn't know if he protected Akihito and Masaki. He hoped he did. He swore to protect them. _

'_You call his name now.' A woman's voice spoke. _

_He snapped up to a sitting position, shocked to hear that voice. As he turned his head, ignoring all pain in his body, he choked, 'Hak…Hako.' _

_Her bright blue eyes shone from the sun and she smiled at him. But there was sadness in her eyes and her smile. She walked to the yakuza and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She mumbled, 'I missed being like this.' _

_He wanted to question why he was seeing her. Was he dead? Did the bullets end his life? Then he wondered what Akihito was doing. What about his boy? He felt guilt for thinking of someone else when he was with his wife. He wrapped an arm around her thin frame and sighed. _

_Hako whispered softly, 'You are thinking about that boy.' _

'_Of course not.' Asami lied. He felt more guilt for thinking about him at a time like this. He was with his wife after so long. He should be happy. He could finally be free. He decided to speak but small fingers lay on his lips. He stared into those bright eyes, wondering what Hako was doing. _

_Shaking her head sadly, Hako sighed, 'Why do you run from him? He seems a perfect match for you.' _

'_No one could take your place.' Asami spoke the truth. Even if he liked the boy, he could never dream of replacing Hako in his life. _

_She gave him a soft smile like she used to when he would come home. Leaning her head against the man's shoulder, she replied, 'I am happy to hear you could never replace me but you need to move on. It has been six years. Kai and I hate to see you full of pain. It hurts us. Move on. You love that boy, Ryuuichi. I can see it in your eyes. Be happy again.' _

'_It doesn't matter now. I am dead.' _

'_It is not your time. You have to go back.' Hako spoke as she pulled away from her husband. She smiled again and stood up. As she walked away toward her young son who was waiting for her, she whispered into the wind, 'Tell him how you feel and move on, Ryuuichi.' _

Nurse yelled, "His heart is beating again. Thank goodness. This man is lucky."

In the waiting room, Akihito looked at the clock again and wondered what was taking so long. He wanted to be by Asami's side. He glanced back to see the cops didn't leave. They were talking among themselves and he hated that they were here. He saw Kirishima leaning against the wall looking tense. He could see that the guard was worried about his boss. He flopped onto the chair again and sighed sadly. What if Asami didn't make it? What was going to happen to him? He couldn't go back to his old life. It was too late for him to go back. He closed his eyes, picturing every moment he had with Asami. Yes, he hated the man in the beginning and wanted nothing more than to bring him down. Then he remembered Asami taking bullets against Fei Long to protect him. Once again, Asami took a bullet for him. His hands balled up into fists. He wanted the ones responsible to pay. He was sure the guards would find them and do away with them. They were loyal to Asami. Funny that he was also now loyal to the dangerous man.

Yasuo stepped toward the guard and Akihito, glaring at the body guard. He spoke, "We just got word they found the bodies of Nao's, a loan shark, guards dead and Nao is missing. You know anything about that?"

Kirishima stood there unfazed. The others acted fast. He should have seen that Nao was up to something when he stopped at the office. He glanced to see deep hatred in Akihito's eyes. He finally answered, "I have no clue. I guess what goes around comes around."

Akihito smirked at those words. Kirishima knew how to handle the police. He watched Yasuo walk away and go to Waki. He glanced to the hallway again. When were they going to come and tell them what is going on with the yakuza? He jumped up when he saw a doctor walk out of the back doors. Was he going to get bad news or good news? He saw Kirishima straightened up. He stood up and felt his palms sweaty while his heart was beating a mile away.

The doctor wiped his forehead and sighed. As he looked at the two, he questioned, "Kirishima-san?"

"That would be me, doctor." Kirishima answered. He knew his boss put him as the next of kin to gain information on him if he ever went to the hospital.

Nodding his head, the doctor explained, "Asami-san went flat line for a short time but we got him stable. He is in a room. We will have to keep watch over him for the next couple of days."

"Can I go see him?" Akihito asked hopefully. The doctor glanced to him but said nothing. He looked over at the guard and glared. He sneered, "I have the right to be with him. Damn it! He is my lover!" He couldn't contain his anger. After all Asami and he has been through, the guards still didn't like him around the older man. Well it didn't matter. He was going to be by Asami's side even if it killed him. He felt eyes on him and turned around. He showed his hatred toward Yasuo and Waki. He never thought he would hate them. They were close to being his second family. Now, his second family was the yakuza. He had to be by Asami's side. He had to show the older male he wasn't going to run away again. He demanded, "Let me go to his room."

"First, get cleaned up. You still have blood covering you." Kirishima replied. He got the room number from the doctor and grabbed the boy by the arm. Pulling him toward the exit, he saw a guard there. He ordered, "Take Takaba-kun home to clean up. I will stay here with Asami-sama."

"Yes sir." The guard answered as he helped Akihito out of the hospital.

Akihito left without a fight. He had to get the blood off of him. It showed him that Asami was human. He didn't want to think about losing the older man. The doctor said Asami went flat line for a while. It meant he almost lost his lover. During the car drive, he let his emotions out. He felt tears running down his face. Asami would make fun of him for crying like he was. He tried to smile when that thought came to mind but he didn't have the strength. He asked, "Is the man responsible paying for what he did?"

The guard glance through the rearview mirror but remained silent. He still didn't trust the punk. After all, Akihito told their boss he was an undercover cop. It was not wise to give him any information. He saw what some of the men were doing to the man who ordered the hit. They found out, the bullet was aimed toward Akihito and Masaki. It would seem they wanted Asami to pay for helping Masaki.

Akihito figured the guard wouldn't say anything. When the car stopped, he jumped out of the car. He went to the penthouse, needing to be clean of the blood. He tore off his clothes as he entered the penthouse. He would have to throw them away. He didn't want to remind of what happened. He entered the bathroom, turning on the hot water. As he entered, he felt the scolding hot hit his skin but he didn't care; anything to clean the blood off his body. He finally collapsed to the floor, wrapping his arms around his shaky body. He let the sobs escape his lips. Asami would call him a baby but he didn't care. He almost lost his lover from the world said man lived in.

At the hospital, Kirishima walked into the room his boss was laying in. Asami looked pale and those fierce golden eyes were hidden. He walked to the bed and sighed, "Boss, make it. Your men are revenging you. Masaki and Takaba are safe like you wanted." He wondered if he was losing his mind. He was speaking to his boss like the man was awake but he didn't know what to do. Asami always protected his men. That was why there were so many loyal men working for Asami. He sighed again and walked out the room, standing guard at the door.

Asami heard Kirishima's words. He was grateful that Akihito and Masaki were safe. He tried to open his eyes but the darkness was so comforting. He felt he was missing something. Ah, yes, he was missing his light. First it was Hako and their son Kai. He never thought he would have a light in his life again. But Akihito popped into his world. Akihito had a fire in him stronger than anyone he ever saw before. He wondered what his boy was doing. Did Akihito care? He fell back into the darkness, his last thoughts on the boy who ran into his life.

Akihito arrived at the hospital an hour later, making sure all his emotions were out before he came. He entered the room ignoring the glare he gained from Kirishima. He pulled a chair close Asami's bed, taking the older man's pale hand. Right now, Asami didn't look like Asami. It was like there was a different man lying on the hospital bed. He closed his eyes and leaned against the warm hand. At least he knew the older man was alive. He wouldn't be able to handle Asami's death. He knew he would lose his mind. He was trapped into the darkness that engulfed the yakuza. He called out, "Asami. I am here now. I wish you would open your eyes to see that I would never leave your side again."

Asami wanted to say something but he felt like his throat was on fire. He couldn't make his mouth move to speak to his boy. It sounded like the fire was out of the boy. Did he cause the fire to stop burning within the other man? He didn't want that. Then he remembered his dream. It was so beautiful. It hurt him to see his wife and son again but unable to be with them. Still, Hako's words came to his mind. She told him that they were suffering because he wasn't moving on. Should he move on? Should he keep the boy by his side even though it was dangerous for both of them?

Akihito glanced up, not seeing those golden eyes look at him. He would even take a glare from the older man. He wanted the other to awake and tell him he was all right. He squeezed Asami's hand and spoke, "You will never get rid of me. I am trapped within your world now. I will not leave you. I will die before I am taken away from you." He swore to stay by Asami's side forever. He closed his eyes once again, blocking the tears ready to fall. He leaned his head against the unresponsive hand.

Asami felt his heart skip a beat. His fierce boy was giving his freedom up for him. He realized he would never let go off the boy either. Akihito was his and only his. There was no escape for the other man. He tried to speak, tried to squeeze the boy's hand to respond, but his body was so tired. He wanted more sleep.

Akihito looked up hoping to see those eyes opened. He saw Asami's eyebrows twitch. He leaned up and kissed Asami's forehead and whisper, "Shh, I am here. The guards are outside the door too. So no one is going to get you." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince that everything was all right. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes the third time. He had to block out his weakness. Asami hated to see him weak.

A few hours later, Asami finally opened his eyes to shut them quickly. He heard some movement by the door. He reopened his eyes to see Kirishima staring at him. His first words were, "Did we get the bastards who tried to cross me?"

Kirishima let a smile slip onto his face as he nodded his head. It was good to see his boss the same way. He saw Asami's eyes land on the sleeping boy beside his bed. He spoke, "He refused to go to the safe house and refused to leave your side."

Hearing a conversation, Akihito snapped his head up to stare straight into golden eyes. Jumping from his seat, he hugged the older man and mumbled against the strong chest, "Thank goodness you are all right."

"I will not be taken down by some weaklings."

"Damn bastard! Do you know how worried I was!" Akihito screamed, not caring that they were in a hospital.

Kirishima hide another smile. It would seem they would have problems no matter what. He could see his boss wasn't about to give up the boy. For the first time since meeting Akihito, he thought the boy fit perfect for his boss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapter: 5/5

Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Now that Asami knows Akihito is an undercover cop, will he trust the boy who gave up everything to be with him? Will Asami open up about his past?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. It made me very happy to see what people thought of the story. Well this is the final chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Three weeks went by quickly and Asami stayed in the hospital. Akihito stayed by his side like he promised. He only left when Asami ordered him to with a cold voice. He still didn't go to Kou and Takato. He was heading toward Kou's apartment. He called them and told them he would explain. Of course, there was a guard following him everywhere he went. It was annoying. He wasn't going to get in trouble. He still didn't know what he meant to the older man. Asami didn't talk about his emotions at all. He sighed sadly. He wondered if he would ever hear Asami say something about his feelings. As he looked up, he saw he was in front of Kou's apartment. How would he explain to them what has been going on? He headed up with the guard following two steps behind him. It was annoying to have the man follow him so closely. But Asami made sure he knew that escaping the guard would lead to a harsh punishment. The yakuza was out of the hospital and was now like he was before the shooting. He got wind that Nao was still missing. More like his body was missing. He over heard the guards say they took care of Nao. Knocking on Kou's door, he waited for his friends to question him. Kou slammed the door open and pulled him inside. Takato looked oddly at the guard that stationed himself in front of the door like a statue.

Kou yelled out his question, "Where the hell have you been?" He was worried sick about his friend. He believed the other was gone until he got a phone call from Akihito. He was surprised to hear the other man's voice but also happy.

Takato lit a cigarette and asked calmly, "Who is the big dude?"

Akihito shut the door behind him, blocking the guard's sight. He walked to the couch and sat down. He watched his friends take their seats near him. He glanced to the floor, finding it more interesting than looking into his friends' worried eyes. He spoke, "He would be one of my lover's bodyguards."

"So you finally admit you are dating a wealthy woman." Kou said.

Smiling, Akihito dropped the bomb, "A wealthy man and dangerous." He looked up to stare into his friends' eyes. He waited for them to realize what he said.

"Figures." Takato spoke first.

Kou yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!"

Takato turned to Kou and explained, "Every girl who tried to put moves on Aki, he would brush them off. Second, Aki loves danger. It wouldn't be a surprise that Aki found a dangerous man to be with."

"You aren't going to try to get me away from him?" Akihito asked confused. Everyone who found out about his relationship with Asami has tried to pull them apart. He watched as his friends shook their heads. He asked, "Why not?"

Kou answered seriously, "Like you will listen to us. You don't listen to anyone but yourself."

Takato asked, "So the goon is watching over you?" When Akihito nodded his head, he continued with his words, "Do we really want to know what your lover does for a living?"

"Well legally, he runs Club Sion, but I am sure he does illegally business there too." Akihito replied, feeling at ease. His lover was alive. His friends were not going to fight him about his relationship. Everything seemed perfect. Before he could speak another word, his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and sighed annoyed. He answered on the third ring, clearly showing his annoyance, "What?"

"We need to meet." A man's voice rang through.

"I have nothing on Asami and I am not about to betray him." Akihito hissed. He was tired of the police butting in. He had nothing on Asami anymore. Even if he did, he wouldn't turn it in.

Waki growled, "It is about Yasuo. He's missing."

Akihito froze on his seat. He heard the words ringing in his head over and over. Before Waki could say another word, he hung up and stood up. He glanced to his friends who gave him a worried look. He sighed, "It would seem I have something to take care of."

"We just got wind you are alive and you are running out on us again. We haven't hung out in so long." Kou mumbled.

Akihito waved to them and run out of the apartment. He knew the guard was following him, but he kept running. He didn't care if he lost the guard. After all, he was only heading to one place. Could his thoughts be correct? He stopped to catch his breathe as he stood in front of Club Sion. The guards gave him a dirty look but he ignored their looks, entering the building. People turned their heads and gave him a disgusted look. Of course, they would give disgusted looks. He wasn't one of them. He ran to the stairs, looking back to see the guard that was following him give him the most evil look ever. He stuck his tongue out and headed up the stairs. He had to talk to Asami and he had to now. He didn't knock on the door, but slammed it open. A man who was talking to the older man turned his head, raising an eyebrow at him.

Asami sat behind his desk, staring coldly at his young lover. He got news that Akihito escaped the guard but heard he was heading here. He lit up a cigarette and asked, "What is it, Takaba?"

Akihito flinched by Asami's tone and his surname. Couldn't Asami call him by his first name? They were lovers after all. He glanced to the man who was sitting still but made no move to leave. He stuttered, "I… I didn't know… know you were in a business meeting."

"He was leaving." Asami remarked coldly. Once those words flew out of his mouth, the man stood up, bowed and left the office quickly. He waved his hand for Akihito to shut the door. His lover did shut it and walked more into the office. Akihito flopped onto the couch and he asked again, "What is it, Takaba?"

Akihito stared at the dangerous man and wondered how he could ask. Would Asami give him a straight answer or change the subject? He fiddled with his hands and asked while looking anywhere but at the yakuza, "What happened to Yasuo?" He didn't know why but he knew it had to do with Asami.

Asami raised an eyebrow at his lover and exhaled grey smoke. He thought about what he was going to say. He knew his lover was someone who didn't like to see people hurt, but Akihito would have to get used to this world. If he couldn't stomach it, then it was best if Akihito got out while he could. As he stood up, walking toward his lover, he lifted Akihito's chin to stare into those hazel eyes that had fire burning in them. He asked, "Do you care for him?"

"How dare you think that I would turn on you!" Akihito yelled as he stood up, pushing Asami's hand away from his face. He snapped, "I am in love with you when everyone tells me to run far away from you." Well his friends didn't tell him that. But he was sure they would be worried about him. He put himself into danger.

Asami spoke coldly, "He was butting into my affairs. The dog is dead." He stared into those eyes that went from anger to shock. Akihito should learn that he let no one live that crossed him or tried to bring him down. Yasuo was trying to bring him down and if he didn't do anything, others would think he had a weakness. In his world, a weakness meant death. He refused to show anyone a weakness. He would stand tall and fight back against anyone who got in his way.

Akihito fell back on the couch, staring stunned at the older man. Yes, he knew Yasuo wouldn't give up. For the past three weeks, Yasuo was trying to get him to turn Asami in. He never thought Yasuo was stupid enough to try to get information another way. He closed his eyes. The words Asami said repeat in his head. Asami admitted he got rid of Yasuo, that he killed Yasuo. He opened his eyes to stare at the older man. Asami was dangerous. Asami was a killer. Could he really stay by his side knowing what Asami did behind the curtains? He smiled bitterly. As he stood up, he whispered, "Do not think that I could do what you do so easily. Do not think I take death so lightly."

"This is my world. You want to be part of it, then you will have to get used to what I do." Asami responded as he crashed his cigarette out. Was Akihito right for him? Was it too much to ask such an innocent person to see death on him everyday? He leaned forward, taking Akihito's lips into a kiss. He didn't want to hear any words from the boy. He finally promised he would let Akihito go if the boy wanted that.

Akihito got lost into the kiss, forgetting about their conversation. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, letting the older man deepen their kiss. As he was pushed onto the couch, he stared into eyes that he got lost in. He didn't care anymore. Asami was a killer and he couldn't care. He just wanted to drown in Asami forever. His shirt was torn off his body, tossed onto the floor by the couch. When lips descended on his neck, he moved his neck to give Asami better access. What was he doing? Why was he letting him fall deeper to a murderer? As strong hands run up his stomach to his chest, toying with his nipples until they hardened, he moaned out a murderer's name, "Asami." It was far too late for him to escape.

Asami slowly unbuttoned Akihito's jean, letting his hand breeze past Akihito's manhood. He watched amused as the boy arched his back toward his touch. Akihito looked so good like this. If the boy were to leave, he would miss this the most. Was he running away? Was he still caught up in the past? He didn't want to forget his wife and son. He wanted their memory to stay within his soul forever. But when he thought he was dead, Hako told him to move on. Could he really move on with Akihito? Could Akihito brighten up his world? He removed the jeans and tossed them next to Akihito's shirt. He stared down at the nude body, licking his lips. Running his hands up Akihito's thighs, parting them, he asked, "Do you want it?"

Akihito stared into those intense golden eyes. He felt the room heat up as those eyes roamed over his body. He felt his cock jolt from just a look. How could this man make him react like that? He reached up, pulling Asami over him, kissing him. He didn't want to speak. He wanted the sex. He felt a hand slide over his cock and he arched, groaning, "Asami." He needed to feel the other. He began to unbutton Asami's suit jacket, trying to get it off of Asami's body.

Asami stood up, gaining a whimper from his boy. He slowly undressed himself, showing his entire body to the boy. He leaned back over the other, rubbing slowly against the other. He watched amused as Akihito arched, grabbing him, and trying to make him move faster. He would have none of that. This time, he was going to go slow. He parted Akihito's legs, running his tongue up the creamy thighs. He enjoyed listening to Akihito's voice as he was making love to him. Yes, this was making love, not fucking. He bit into the thigh, making the other arch up. He sucked until there was a purple mark. He wanted Akihito to remember being with him. He ran his tongue over Akihito's cock.

Akihito grabbed a fist full of black hair as Asami took him into his mouth. It was heaven and hell at the same time. He moaned one name over and over, "Asami. Asami. Asami." He whimpered when the heat disappeared from his length. He asked breathless, "Why did you stop?"

"What is my name?"

"Asami."

Tighten his grip on Akihito's cock, Asami growled, "My name."

Akihito whimpered as the hand tightened around his cock. What did Asami want? He knew he had to answer if he wanted this to move forward. He tossed his head back and forth, making his brown hair fly everywhere. He tried to think of an answer. He whimpered the only other name he knew Asami by, "Ryuuichi."

"That is right. Call me by my name." Asami said as he took Akihito's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, and running his tongue over the heated head. He kept his eyes on his boy. Akihito was lost into the pleasure, where he belonged. He finally decided what he would do. He pulled away once again. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to be inside his Akihito. He thrust inside Akihito hard and rough. He knew the young man liked their sex. He began thrusting in and out slowly.

Grabbing a hold of Asami's shoulders, Akihito moaned, "Ryuuichi." He loved how the name rolled off his lips. He wanted the other man to say his name too. Would he ever hear Asami say his name? His nails dug into Asami's shoulders. His head tossed back and forth while sweat rolled down their bodies. It was a slow dance between the two and he wanted it faster. He begged, "Please. Oh god, please. Faster! Harder!" His sweet spot was hit repeatedly and it was driving him to the breaking point. He needed something to hold onto as he fell.

Asami did has his lover wished him to. He thrust in hard and faster. He was close to his end too. He watched Akihito's facial expressions. There was lust in those hazel eyes that his soul was getting lost into. He drowned into the boy. He didn't want this to stop. He wanted this to last. He wanted to keep the other. Only time would tell if that would happen. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's cock, stroking it. He had to make sure Akihito reached his climax.

Akihito arched his back, moaning, "Ryuuichi! Ryuuichi!" He spilled his seed over Asami's hands and their stomachs. As he fell back onto the couch, he felt juices fill his insides.

Asami pulled out of his lover and stared down to see the boy was fast asleep. He smirked. He would have to do something about that. He stood up and went to his private bathroom. He needed to clean up. After ten minutes in the shower, he dressed like nothing happen. Throwing a blanket over Akihito, he nodded his head as he figured what he was going to do. He walked out his door to see Kirishima and Suoh standing there. They showed no emotion. He spoke, "Kirishima take me to the graves. Suoh when Akihito awakes bring him to the graves." He walked away without letting either of them say a word. Tonight would be the night he would have everything opened. Ordering Kirishima to stop at a store before they went to the graves, he brought red roses and a teddy bear. The store clerk didn't ask any questions but smiled at him. The drive to the graves didn't take long. As he made his way up the large hill, he saw Maeda standing there with Masaki by her side. He hoped Masaki learned his lesson and would stay out of his world. When he got to the graves, he laid the flowers in front of Hako's grave and the teddy bear by Kai's grave. He didn't say a word but stood there.

Maeda growled, "Buying them stuff that they can't accept." She hated this man. He almost got her only family killed. If Masaki's father was alive, Masaki would never enter the world of danger. Masaki would have been a good boy.

Masaki glanced to the ground and sighed, "Grandma."

"Do not grandma me. He is responsible for the deaths of your aunt, cousin, and your father. He almost got you killed." Maeda hissed.

"He got shot because of me!" Masaki yelled. He was tired of the hatred. He wanted to forget what happened six years ago but it was impossible when his grandmother held so much hate toward the yakuza.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Masaki." Asami spoke without showing a single emotion, "This world is dark and those who live in it are engulfed by its darkness." He stared at the graves. He lost them for good. He knelt down, tracing the letters on the grave.

Maeda stared at the cold man. She couldn't stand being near him. She never wanted to see him again. How dare he come to the grave when she was there? She grabbed Masaki's arm and pulled him, speaking, "We are leaving. I cannot stand to be near this man."

Masaki whispered, "Uncle Ryuuichi."

"I am not your uncle." Asami snapped as he stood up. It was best to cut all ties with Masaki. He saw the hurt within those blue eyes and he shivered as they reminded him of his wife and son. He watched the two walk down the hill, away from him. Pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it. He spoke like so many other times, "I never wanted to forget what I lost six years ago. I never wanted to move on." He exhaled the grey smoke from his mouth, watching it rise to the sky. He thought back to his dream. It felt so real that he knew it happened. He wasn't one to believe in that kind of stuff, but he knew it was real. When he heard footsteps, he glanced over to see his lover looking nervous. He spoke, "This is where my wife and son rest."

Akihito awoke to an empty office. He got dress and stormed out of the office, demanding to be taken to Asami. To his surprise, Suoh took him here. He walked closer to the older man, looking down at the graves.

'_Here lies a beautiful loving wife, Asami Hako.' _

'_Here lies an angel son, Asami Kai.' _

His heart pulled at him as he read those lines. Akihito grabbed a hold of Asami's hand, trying to give comfort to the older man.

"This is where you could end up." Asami retorted. He didn't look at the other. He only felt his hand squeezed. He turned his head and stared into those hazel eyes. They spoke of fire and strength.

"I know the danger and I do not care." Akihito responded. He glanced back to the graves and felt his heart pull stronger. He wondered why the older man brought him here. Was this the end? Was Asami going to let him go to protect him? Asami had another thing coming, if he thought he would give up. He was a fighter and always was. He would never walk away from the older man. He closed his eyes to image the sex they just had. Asami demanded him to say his first name. What did it all mean? Why couldn't Asami tell him straight out?

Asami threw his cigarette onto the dirt ground and crashed it under his shoe. He pulled his hand free, noticing Akihito tensing up. He glanced to the graves one more time. As he took a step down the hill, he spoke, "I am trapped in you. I love you, Akihito." He walked down the hill, leaving his lover stun.

Watching the older man make his way to the waiting limo, Akihito snapped out of his daze and ran after the cold man, yelling, "What!"


End file.
